Tears of Pride
by InsaneLoneliness
Summary: About a girl named Kaoru that ends up in Sengoku Jidai. There she finds friends, family and something else she has been looking for... Pairings: SessxKaoruOC InuxKag KouxAya MirxSan.
1. The Beginning

A.N.: Hey folks! Listen, I had this story that I had posted before but writer's block got me hehehe I still haven't gone on with the rest of the story yet but I have a few chapters done and I was thinking in fixing it and post it again! And then maybe I can find inspiration to finish it! So here's the first chapter! I hope you like it! Though I'm not sure if I'll be able to end this story! Who knows!

_Summary: Things happen for a reason, right? For Kaoru, she could only hope so. In her world, she had been having strange dreams about a guy with white hands and purple stripes on his wrists… and she fell in love for a dream! Pathetic huh? Well, not when that becomes reality… But before that, she had passed through a lot: danger, friends, crushes, new family, and lot of sorrow… What a girl had to pass through to finally be loved? Read and find out_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, though I really wish Sesshy sama was mine sighs

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – "The Beginning"  
**_

She woke up alone in the middle of a clearing on a clear full-moon night. Slowly rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands she looked around and did not recognize the place she was in. How come she could be in the middle of nowhere, if just a minute ago she was coming back from a party with her friends? 'Maybe I drank more than I realized' she thought while trying to remember what had happened to her.

She remained sat there, on the ground, with two of her fingers massaging her temples while thinking, 'First that dream, no that nightmare I had, and now this? This is definitely not the best day of my life'. There was no sign of civilization as she looked around to examine the place more accurately. It was an area surrounded by a thick forest and all that came to her ears up to then was the sound of small animals.

So, examining herself and focusing on what she was wearing she tried to find a clue of what might have happen. There it was looking down to up her black high heels boots, baggy black silky pants with low waistband, a sleeveless black tight blouse with a 'v' neck molding her breasts perfectly and finally a black leather jacket which was torn on the sleeves... 'Wait just a second...' She thought slowly 'Oh my gosh, it was not a nightmare!' she got up swiftly screaming in her mind and began to walk back and forth on the clearing, trying to calm herself and think things through. 'The nightmare... I mean what I thought it was a nightmare... what happened then was true... but something must have gotten wrong... thank God' she used to always look at the bright side of everything, although she kept that to herself.

'First I was at the party, I drank some wine, dance – let's blame the effect of the alcohol for that – then when I was walking home some stranger came to me, yes, I remember... but he was no human...I got scared but I didn't run from him... although he was really disgusting, those red eyes and that green skin... not that I have any kind of prejudice about this but... the way he looked and talked to me... argh... and he attacked me for God's sake... how dare him? Ruined my good, no ... the best jacket I had... if he appears here again I'll teach him a lesson or two' she closed her fists as she got angrier and angrier.

Breathing in slowly she tried to calm herself down and pondered, 'I can't deal with this right now. But he did drag me here, so something must have happened, what was it? Oh – she punched her own head with her palm –, I remember now. I beat him hard on his... Well, I didn't know if that would work but I had to try something. Luckily, I was right.' She allowed a thin grin on her lips as she remembered beating that demon on his nuts. 'That opening... he opened a portal... I've only seen that in movies. I've never thought that those were real. When I beat him, he dropped me. That's it. Since he dropped me on the portal, we end up in different places. But I don't know where I am. Gosh. That sucks. But standing here is not going to save me so... let's walk... keep walking' she decided on walking and finding someone who she could talk to.

* * *

Days passed by since then. Kaoru, as she was called by the people of the village that gave her shelter, learned about where and 'when' she was and about the dangers of that age: Youkais. However she, going against everyone else's thoughts, did not fear or hate those youkais. She used to always take precautions but she had never run because of the presence of a youkai. 

Kaoru was not from Japan, but she had always loved their culture and had learned the language very well. So she had no difficulties when she found the village. At first, they got scared and didn't trust her, most because of her clothes and her appearance. She was middle height and had long brow hair, a little bit curly and very silky and shinning. She was also tanned by the sun and her eyes were different from Japanese's, of course, she was from West. Nonetheless, as soon as they realized she was a foreign, they didn't care about those details anymore. And for her surprise, they welcomed her. Two villages had refused to accept her before, but that one had welcomed her and she was extremely grateful for that.

Kaoru had 24 years old, and by Japanese standards at the time, she was supposed to be already married. However, being foreign people pretended to 'understand' that peculiarity. The fact was, she was waiting for the right one; she was very romantic although it didn't seem like it. But to find the right one was not an easy task for her. She had no patience with people, and she also enjoyed spending most of her time alone.

At the village, even though she enjoyed her space, she managed to spend some quality time with their people, mostly in the mornings, when she helped them with some chores. Afterwards, she used to walk on the forest that surrounded the village. And, sometimes, she used to tell stories to the children of the village, watching them while their parents were working.

She did miss her home but, at the same time, she did not. She had no idea how to go back and was kind of resigned with her current situation. One day, she walked into that forest and sat on the ground, leaning against an oak tree, when she heard a noise.

"Who's there?" she asked in a firm voice as she stood up, but she received no answer. The bushes started to move a little and she walked in that direction. Kaoru heard a tiny growl coming from it.

"C'mon, who's there? I'm not gonna hurt you. Come out of those bushes" she said in a soft voice as she saw a brown fluffy tail shifting from side to side. 'I hope it's a youkai. Since I was told about them, I've always wanted to be friend with one' she smiled and stepped forward kneeling on the ground next to the bushes. Suddenly, two small forms got out of those bushes and kept staring at her with their big black eyes.

"You mean that?" The older, it seemed, asked her in a fearful voice as he stayed in front of the other. She observed them. The older was like an eight year old child and the other one seemed like a six year old. Both of them looked normal except for some details such as tails, fangs, pointed ears and claws. Their clothes were like light brown furs around their chest and hips. They were so cute, like two little wolves-human. 'Yeah, wolf youkais... so cute' she thought as she looked at them.

"Why would I lie about that?" she questioned with a smile on her face.

"You're human, that's why..." the little one exclaimed from behind his brother.

"Shhh... you're going to get us in trouble" the older said while putting his hand to shut his little brother's mouth up.

Kaoru giggled watching the two brothers "Well, I suppose humans do lie sometimes but I am assuring you that I am not lying. I don't hurt people or youkais if they don't hurt me first. So, if you two did not try to kill me I would like to have you as my new little friends. Is that good for you?" she asked with a broad smile rising on her lips.

The two youkais started to whisper in each other ears, trying to decide what to do. They both looked at her and the older one asked, "Before we say anything, can we get close to you?" She raised an eyebrow to that question but nodded in agreement. They both came closer to her and started to sniff the air around her. Suddenly they both opened their eyes wide looking at Kaoru and looking at each other, smiled at each other, looked back at Kaoru and in a unison growl, they said "We're friends!" and hugged her at the same time. The three of them fell on the grass laughing and then, started to play of hunting each other on the forest. They played during all morning. Kaoru made a mental note to ask about the sniffing thing, but playing with them made her forget about a lot of things.

"Musashi and Hideki, I ... – she paused to gather some air into her lungs – I can't take it anymore..."

"So you give up?" They asked as they laughed at the same time.

"I give up" She smiled at them after stop laughing because of the tickling session she received from both of them. "However, I want a rematch later" she said narrowing her eyes in a playful way.

"You'll lose again" They both replied at the same time and in sing-song way.

"I probably will" she sighed "you two know how to control yourselves very well, I have to learn that" she sat leaning back on a tree with the two cubs lying under her arms in each side of her. "I'm hungry but..."

"You're too tired to stand up... lazy" Hideki, the youngest, finished her sentence, adding something more.

She looked down at him who was yawning at her belly and raised an eyebrow "And I'm the lazy one..." she whispered and Musashi laughed low so his brother would not wake up. Then he looked up at Kaoru and asked "I trust you Kaoru nee-chan – he smiled – I know you're human and can't defend yourself and I have to take care of him... But as we're friends now, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can"

"It's been days since we last slept and, after this morning we've got tired and – he paused – we need to sleep now and" – he paused again but didn't finish.

"You want me to watch over you two while you're sleeping?" She asked in an emotionless voice.

He nodded and added "but, wake us up if any danger comes, we can save you... and this forest may become unsafe" he said all at once.

"Don't you worry Musashi – she held him tight – I'll be right here when you two wake up and if I see something I'll definitely wake you two up, that's for sure" she widened her eyes while she was talking making a funny face and he tried to hide his laugh, not to wake his brother.

Musashi was ready to close his eyes when he felt something coming fast in their direction. His ears started to twitch.

"Something's wrong?" Kaoru asked him in a concerned voice.

He stood up and said in a sad way "We're in trouble"

"So let's get out of here" Kaoru said worried.

"It's too late for that" Hideki said while waking up and holding Kaoru tightly while Musashi positioned himself in front of her.

"But what's going on?" Kaoru said, worried about the way they were acting.

"I know him and we're gonna be in trouble" Musashi said in a fearful voice, he was holding back his tears.

'Oh my, I've gotta do something. I can't let anything happen with these two' She grabbed Musashi by his wrists and pulled him to her, holding him and his brother in a protective way, in each side of her. "Musashi, you do not need to worry or protect me... you do it for your brother... I'll be fine" she smiled at him.

"But..." he started but she didn't let him finish.

"No buts, just do as I say, if you had the chance... run and don't look back" she said as a twist of dirt and leaves was coming really fast toward them. It stopped right in front of them and when the dust went down, there was, in front of her, a wolf youkai. He appeared to be in his twenties in human age, and he was dressed in an outfit similar to the children, except for his armor. His black hair was up in a ponytail and his gorgeous blue eyes stared straight at her petite form.

"I've already warn the two of you that we're not attacking humans anymore" Kouga said in a stern tone while completely ignoring Kaoru.

She looked at the boys and they were hiding behind her. She asked softly "You know him so, he must been responsible for the two of you?" They both shook their heads slowly saying yes. Turning around to face them she looked down and inquired with authority "You were disobeying him by coming here?" They nodded again, cutely. She hung her head down in defeat while thinking 'I can't be mad at them, look at these cute pleading eyes'.

While she talked to them, Kouga was observing her. 'She's not like other humans. Somehow she reminds me of Kagome but... no, she's still different from her. She's definitely beautiful and smells good as well' He inhaled her scent as he observed her 'It seems like she already has the respect of these two little monsters. Since they are kind of family, I've gotta watch them sometimes and I know they're not easy' he looked at her once again and took better notice of her outfit 'yeah, definitely different and... beautiful'.

"And you? How come you let those two alone in this forest?" she had turned to face him again and stared inside his eyes with a little bit of anger. Since she did not yell at the children, she was getting mad at him. "I know that youkais are powerful and stuff" She gesticulated throwing her hands in the air "but they're still children and cannot be alone, they cannot be left without supervision." She stopped her lecture with her arms crossed upon her chest when she realized he was staring at her with his lips curling up in a suspicious grin, showing a bit of his white fangs; a grin she could not identify what it meant. "What?" she hissed while getting closer and standing nose to nose with him. "What are you smiling at? Am I dirty or something? Do I have something on my face to make you smile? Am I a clown?" she started to question in a harsh tone.

He put his claws upon her shoulders to held her in place and said staring into her eyes, nose with nose "Woman – he licked his lips and went slowly her ear whispering in a smooth and teasing voice – do you know you look beautiful when you're angry?" he loosened his grip on her.

She narrowed her eyes and then sighed in sign of defeat 'Damn eyes' she thought as she looked at his eyes "Men, Youkais... they're all the same" she whispered to herself. Kouga raised an eyebrow at her comment but didn't have the chance of saying anything.

"Well, since my anger is gone and I'm not beautiful anymore – she smirked – I'm Kaoru" she bowed lightly.

He hooked her chin up with his clawed finger and said smoothly "I'm Kouga, prince of the wolf youkai tribe, and it's a pleasure – he paused looking inside her eyes – to meet you"

She took his hand and removed gently away from her chin and as he finished she stated "Not seductive enough, prince". With a soft smile she released his hand from her grip.

"Well, - he sighed – I guess I have to improve on my techniques with you then" he said to nobody because she was already with the children, saying their goodbyes. 'I was so distractive that I didn't even notice she had moved. Maybe, another time' he thought as a small grin appeared on his face.

"I hope you can forgive the boys" Kouga took a time to look at them and he also, could not resist those pleading eyes. So he sighed and nodded in agreement. "And I was hopping that you could bring them here again, since we've become friends now" Kouga raised an eyebrow and then allowed a grin to come out of his lips "What?" she asked puzzled while placing her hands on her waist.

"Kids go ahead, you know the way home. I'll catch up with you later" Kouga ordered sternly.

They both reached up for Kaoru, so she bent down allowing them to hug and kiss her on the cheek, at the same time "Bye Kaoru nee-chan" they both yelled in the distance.

"Bye and be careful, kids" she yelled back and turned to Kouga who was still there, staring at her. "What is it, prince?" she asked nonchalantly.

"You know, I prefer you call me Kouga"

"And I prefer you call me Kaoru, not woman" she narrowed her eyes.

"All right, Kaoru"

"Thank you, Kouga" she smiled "So, what is it? Why haven't you answered my request?" she looked at him with questioning eyes.

He stared down at her and smiled "Well, they can not be here by themselves. And I know there's a human village around here and humans don't like youkais and youkais, well, you know"

"Are you concerned that if the people at the village discover about them, they will not like it? Or perhaps, even attack them?" She tried.

He nodded and added "And I'll have to defend myself and the kids and I have made a promise that I wouldn't hurt humans anymore so..." he leaned his back on a tree and slid down sitting on the ground.

She went to his side and sat next to him. "A promise huh? I bet it's a girl and I bet she's human" she said as she nudged him on the ribs.

He looked at her amazed by her words and actions "How?"

"Well, it's kind of obvious don't you think?" she smiled and leaned on the tree looking at the sky. "But, anyway, I understand what you're saying" she continued in sad voice 'I'm gonna miss those little brats'

"However" he started again and she looked at him "I'm not gonna let those two brats without their new friend so..." he trailed off.

"So?" she cooed not hiding her excitement as she grasped his arm with her two hands. "C'mon Kouga, tell me!"

He looked at her amazed by her reaction 'that's why she reminds me of Kagome, now I can see; It's her emotions' so he continued "So, I was wondering if you would like to visit us once and a while. I mean, I would come here and take you to where we live. If you agree, of course" He looked at her shining eyes "What do you think about that?"

She jumped on him, her arms around his neck as she kissed his cheek "Kouga, you're the best, you know? I'll love to visit them. It will be safer also."

His arms went naturally, as she jumped on him, around her waist, holding her close to him as she talked 'I know I love Kagome but this is something totally new for me, I already like this woman and I feel comfortable with her. It's not love but it's a good feeling nonetheless. And she feels good, smells good...' he thought while inhaling her sweet scent and nuzzling her neck.

She looked at him and the way they were holding each other 'Gosh, he is, in deed, beautiful and he does feel good but... there's something else I'm feeling... I trust him. Weird... It's not love but I feel that he's already important to me somehow' slowly she slid her hand from his neck to his chest and he locked his gorgeous blue eyes with her brown ones.

"I think... well, when you pick me up then?" she asked in a soft voice, still staring inside his eyes.

"Tomorrow morning" he removed some hair out of her face with his claws "this way" he began in a soft and seductive voice "you can spend all day with me – he coughed and broke eye contact - I mean, with them"

She smiled as a light shade of pink tainted her cheekbones "Well, tomorrow morning it is, then" they were still holding and she lifted his face with her hand so she could look at his eyes again "Then, we could spend sometime together and maybe..." she paused staring at him.

He flushed a little but asked anyway "And maybe?"

She smiled and finished "And maybe we can become friends as well?"

He nodded "I believe we have a lot to talk about"

She broke their contact as she stood up and extended her hand so he could stand up as well. He accepted and she pulled him up. "So, I'll see you tomorrow then" she said still holding his hand.

"You bet" he said reaching her other hand and kissing both. Then he gave her a small grin and disappeared in a cloud of dust and leaves.

Kaoru gave a small grin as she thought 'this should be interesting, indeed. And he... well, he is what I can call a prince charming' she turned and went back to the village at the same time the sun started to set at the horizon. 'I might start enjoying this youkai thing'.

---------------------------------------------------------  
**End of Chapter 1  
**---------------------------------------------------------

* * *

A.N.: So what do you think? Did you guys like it? I hope so… well, please review and let me know! 

Review!

Love you all!

Ja ne!

Insane


	2. Best Friends with Benefits

A.N.: Oi! waves Well, I decided on posting another chapter and I hope you like it! I really wanted to thank my reviewers for the lovely support! Thank you guys, it means a lot to me!

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – Best Friends with Benefits**_

**_

* * *

_**The next morning, she arrived at the forest before Kouga did. She had woken up before sunrise and had done her chores before people on the village had woken up. Telling the person who gave her shelter – a very nice old lady who enjoyed being around young people – that she was going out that day, she added the fact that she didn't know when she would be coming back and told her not to worry. The woman accepted without questioning her and told her not to worry and have some fun. 'I thought she was going to be upset but she acted like she was my best friend. Once again, I've got luck. I'm staying with a woman ahead of her own time' she smiled as she thought about it. 

But there she was, waiting for a youkai to pick her up. 'It sounds like a date – she grinned again – but I'm pretty sure that, as a prince, he must have something more important to do. Anyway, I have to be well aware today because those two little wolves are so cute but very, how can I say this? Well, very mischievous little ones'

Leaning on a tree, was the wolf youkai prince, Kouga. On the contrary of Kaoru thoughts, he had been waiting for her to appear since dawn. When he spotted her approaching he had decided on watching her for a little longer before made his presence known. For his surprise, she didn't even notice him and sat on a branch, totally unaware of anything or everything around her. She seemed to be thinking about something very important and, sometimes he could see her enchanting smile. So he stood silently behind her for awhile, and then asked in a soft and low voice:

"Why are you smiling?"

She widened her eyes and led her hand to her heart as if it was going to help her to calm down. Since she had spaced out completely, she had not even noticed where he had come from.

"Damn it Kouga!" she said with little anger in her voice as she stood and turned around to face him. "You scared me!" She softened her voice still with her hand upon her heart, "Don't do that!"

Kouga raised an eyebrow at her words but took advantage of the situation to tease her a little bit. "I apologize for that" he looked inside her eyes and took the hand she was holding above her heart and brought to his own heart. "Next time you're out of your senses, alone, in a not so safe forest... I'll leave you alone" he grinned showing some of his white pearly fangs.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at his comment and jerked her hand back from his grasp, abruptly. "Are we leaving or what?" she asked in cold voice.

"Or what" he replied with a sly grin.

"Fine!" she hissed "I'd go alone if I knew where you live" she looked at him holding her fist tightly closed at her sides. But then she just tried and relaxed her body while thinking 'I'm not gonna let him take the best of me. I see he likes to tease so, what if I'm the one doing the teasing? Let's see some action here' She stepped toward Kouga with a serious façade but without any sign of anger.

"What are you planning woman?" he raised a disturbed eyebrow as she approached him. He thought she was acting extremely strange 'She was angry just a second ago and now I can't see or smell anything on her. Yet, she's starting to make me feel things... it's a good strange feeling though' Still, it confused him.

"Me?" she said in a low, smooth voice "I'm not planning on anything... Are you scared of me prince?" she stopped a feet away from him and asked in a fake innocent way.

'I see where this is going but... two can play this game – he grinned – let's see where it will lead us' he thought. "Why would I be scared of you, Kaoru?" he was talking smoothly as well, in a sexy way. He approached her, putting his clawed hands on her waist and pulling her flush against his body. 'How does she know how to mask her scent? I can't smell what she's feeling. I can't know if it's working. But... but she's definitely getting to me' Kouga thought as he inhaled her scent better, since they were holding each other in an intimate way.

'Fine! Wanna play this game? I'll play... and I'll play it well' Kaoru thought when he pulled her close. She could feel every inch of his muscular body touching hers, in a very good damn way. 'Shit! Why don't I fall in love with him? He's kind, although he likes to tease me, I can feel that. But still... those dreams I've been having since I've got here and even before... And it's not him. But I can enjoy this, can't I? – she grinned – well, I will make the best of it'

"I don't know Kouga" she whispered huskily while trailing her index finger up his chest, passing through his neck, jaw ending on his lips, where she slowly traced all her fingers on his soft lips "Perhaps... – she paused to lock her brown eyes with his blue ones – well, perhaps you're afraid of having me around you..."

He swallowed as her finger trailed her way 'this will be my last shot, I can't take it anymore ... she's really good at this' he was losing for his youkai instinct. "Or perhaps... – he paused the same way she did before – well, perhaps I want you around me..." he threw all his cards on the table as he tightened his hold on her with one hand and the other went straight to her face, sliding his claw lightly on her face from her forehead until her neck and then, resting his hand on her shoulders. 'Please, give up...' It was all he could think of by then.

'Man, he's hot... wow...' she was burning inside, although she didn't show a thing 'I still want to taste those lips but now... – she sighed mentally – now I need to put him on his place. And this is the farthest I can go. My last shot'

She slid her arms from his chest, shoulders, getting support as she leaned very close to his mouth. The only sign of their mutual attraction was their heavy breathing. She stayed a minute there, looking inside his eyes as their lips were almost touching themselves, as their breaths mixed with each other. So she moved, gliding her lips very close to his lips, cheeks, stopping on his ear, letting her warm breath reach his sensitive ear as her hand caressed the back of his neck. Then she spoke in a sexy, slow and low voice "Is that so?"

It reached him like fire. His instincts were almost taking over. He could feel her sweet voice sending fire throughout his body. And then, she did something that sealed her victory. As soon as she finished speaking, she nibbled the tip of his ear and sucked in an 'innocent' way, ending with a lightly kiss on it.

"Stop!" He said emotionless, trying to control himself.

"Are you going to take me there?" she whispered in a very sexy way, still in his ears.

He tightened his hold but didn't change his voice "Yes... you've won!"

She smirked at his ear and tried to drift away but he would not let her go "Kouga, let me go" she ordered in a soft voice.

He looked at her and grinned "You know," he paused while nuzzling her neck slightly "you've almost went too far"

She raised an eyebrow when he pulled back from her neck; letting the place tingling "The same goes for you" she grinned and said again "Now let me go"

"No"

"What?" she got a little worried by the way he was acting "Why?" she asked in a wary voice

He had calmed himself by then but didn't want to let her go. And since they were going to his home, he would have to carry her all the way to the mountains because it was a long way. So he decided to play with her a little bit more. And he was satisfied that she was falling into it.

"Why? Why? I don't know but..."

"Eep, Kouga!" he had taken her up in bridal style, catching her by surprise.

He laughed at her and she thought narrowing her eyes, 'How dare him? Laugh, obviously, at me. But... it was a beautiful laughter' She relaxed and decided to let him have his fun, not saying anything else.

"I'm gonna take you home Kaoru... – he paused and before she could say anything continued – to my home so you can visit those two little monsters. We're gonna get there faster this way" He barely finished his speaking and he and Kaoru disappeared in a twist of dust and leaves up to the mountains.

Not more than half an hour later, they reached the mountains and were received by Kouga's comrade, Ginta. "Kouga, you're back... – he paused and looked at the woman in Kouga's arms – Kouga? – He exclaimed in doubt - I thought we're not going to take humans anymore! Kagome-neechan will not like this..."

Before he could end it he was cut off by Kouga "Don't be that stupid! I'll never harm any human again and I've already told you that. She's the new friend of Musashi and Hideki. Bring them here, now!" He ordered with a stern tone that Ginta knew very well, and without further questions he went to do as he had been told to.

"You always treat your friends like that?" She said furrowing her eyebrows as he put her down.

"What you mean?" He asked not understanding why she seemed upset.

Kaoru sighed and was ready to respond when Musashi and Hideki threw themselves on top of Kaoru, without further notice, making her fall hard on the ground with the two above her, hugging her to death.

"Ok kids, I'm happy to see you both but..." she said while adjusting to a sitting position and giving a hurtful smile "but I'm not a youkai. And for a human, without fur, falling like this really hurts" she finished with a funny face while rubbing her hips on the side, which made them both laugh at her. "Oh so you're two are laughing huh?" she arched an eyebrow and gave them both a mischievous smirk "time for my rematch!" she jumped on them and started to tickle both of them at once "Now, you're going to have a reason to laugh about"

The kids were taking by surprise and didn't have any type of reaction to avoid her assault. They both started to laugh their lungs out. Kouga watched that scene with amusement and a surprised expression, all at once. 'She forgot about me... – he smiled inwardly – For now, I'll let her with them. But, I feel I need to know her better. Somehow my instincts are telling me that she's important' he thought as he sat not far from there, leaning on a tree and watching them playing or even better, watching her.

It was past noon already; they had stopped playing and were sitting, just like they were the day before, before Kouga had appeared. She was thinking how things were happening so fast. She had become friends with two little youkais and probably would befriend Kouga as well. Even though she hadn't talked to him that much (although they seemed really comfort at teasing each other), Kouga was already inside her heart, not as a lover but as friend. In addition, they were obviously attracted to each other and she felt she could trust him. There was a feeling of partial completion and even though she was not entirely complete she was glad that he was filling some of that hollow inside her heart. It was not enough but it was better than anything she had ever had.

On the other hand, Kouga, who could not take his eyes off of her, not even for a second, was thinking about the same things. Well, he loved Kagome. He was sure of that as well as he was sure that Kagome would never leave that 'dog face' and, although it hurt him to accept that, he knew that she loved him and he loved her. In the end, no matter what happened, he would end up alone and hurt. Nevertheless, he liked Inuyasha. He was like a younger brother who he could piss off all the time, and kicked his ass once and a while, although he would never admit it aloud. And then, all of the sudden, that woman appeared out of nowhere, so alike Kagome, and in less than two days had already won his respect and a piece of his heart. He could trust her and consider her to be a friend. And plus, her scent was very pleasant and... tantalizing.

She looked up to see Kouga staring at her, a stare that made her shiver so intense it was. She smiled sweetly and made up her mind that, after eating something, she was going to have a chat with him. Get to know him better. Perhaps, he would be able to help her. 'Those dreams... they are haunting me intensely since I've come to this place... even when I'm awake I can feel him... Damn it... Why don't I fall in love with Kouga? Damn heart. Fall for hands...' she mentally sighed and gave up on her thoughts.

"Boys, I think we should go get something to eat? What do you think about this?"

"I'm not hungry just sleepy..." Hideki said yawning.

"Me too..." Musashi said with sleepy eyes.

'For a moment I forgot they are youkais and don't need to eat like humans' she slapped herself mentally. Suddenly, Kouga was standing in front of her, taking the two boys up and handing the sleepy children to Ginta who took them away. Then, he extended his claw so she could stand up, without saying a word. She took it, stood up and began to stretch.

"Those two got me really tired" she blushed as her stomach made an embarrassing noise "and... hungry" she forced a smile. Kouga raised an amused eyebrow and before she could become redder he took her by her hand and led her to the edge of a hill with a wonderful waterfall and in the bottom of it, a clear lake. On the side of the lake was a beautiful garden, green grass in the middle, surrounded by flowers, beautiful and colorful flowers. On the grass, there was a towel extended, large enough for the two of them and a basket with fruits and some rice in it. She looked at him dumbfounded.

He smirked seeing her expression and stated "There we can talk without interruptions"

She looked down and saw no path to that beautiful garden "But how are we going to get there? There's no..." she didn't have the time to finish as Kouga took her up in bridal style and jumped down the hill "Ahhhhh--------re you out of your mind?" she yelled while they were falling and closed her eyes expecting the impact of the fall. But it never came. After a while, she slowly opened her eyes, still in Kouga's arms, and looked up to see him staring at her with concerned eyes. 'Beautiful eyes in deed... – she sighed dreamily in her mind – no! I'm angry! And I'll make sure he knows about that'

She jumped off of his arms, landing unbalanced on her feet. "What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled angrily at him "You scared the hell out of me! If it was not from the fall, I could have died of a heart attack. You had no right of doing this. And you didn't even give me a warning! You have no consideration for me? Or for what I might feel? Damn it Kouga! I thought..." she stopped yelling and refused to finish, turning her back at him and crossing her arms over her chest, trying to calm herself. 'Maybe not looking at him will help' she thought as she stared at her feet. She was trembling. For the first time she got scared in that world. Since that youkai had dragged her to that age she had a lot of feelings running through her mind and soul but she had never been scared. However, thinking about what had just happened and even though her anger was showing to be stronger, she could feel butterflies in her stomach and remember that she had always been afraid of heights, although she had always tried to face it. Maybe she had overreacted.

Kouga stood there, listening to her outburst and unable to say anything. For the first time he could smell something in her. 'She had lost control' he thought as a feeling of guilt filled his heart. 'For the first time I could feel her and I didn't like the feeling she showed me. I scared her somehow. It's not me but what I did, that I can feel. I have to make it up for her but how?' His mind was unable of thinking as his heart filled his spirit with guilt. He saw her turning away from him. It was painful. It was worse than when Kagome had slapped him right on his face, in front of his comrades. He had scared her. But he had never intended on doing that, especially to her. He thought she was going to be mad, but not scared.

Without even realize he found himself behind her, turning her to face him. He could see anger still in her eyes but he didn't know if it was all direct at him. It didn't seem like it was.

She felt him behind her and then he turned her to face him. She wasn't that mad at him anymore but she was mad at herself for acting that way. In fact, it was her fault she was scared of heights and he didn't hurt her in any way. She felt ashamed for a moment but she had more pride than a normal human, which normally would help her, though not that time. She just kept her angry stare on him.

"I'm sorry" he said in a soft, smooth, and pleading way. Then he made his final move, holding her tight in his embrace.

The warmth of his strong arms and the truth in the words that came out of his lips made her pride flee away from her. She hugged him back tightly and told in a low, ashamed voice, muffled through his chest "I... I'm sorry... It's not your fault... I should have controlled myself... I..."

"Shhh..." he said cupping her chin so she could face him. He smiled down at her and she smiled back "Let's eat" he suggest softly and she nodded in agreement.

However, before they drifted apart she reached up and kissed him on his cheek "Thank you" she whispered to a very flushed prince.

They sat down and began to eat. They talked about a lot of things. They were perfect to each other and then, again, there was that attraction pulling them together. But it was not love. It was comforting to have that feeling and receive the same feeling back but it was not love. The amazing thing was what they thought it would be the weirdest subject to talk about came out so naturally that it actually felt truly good to talk about it.

"So..." Kaoru tried not to use the wrong words "this Kagome is your woman?" she raised an eyebrow very suspiciously.

Kouga laughed, a forced laugh but it was definitely one "Well, I would say so but..." he paused.

"But she does not agree with you?"

"Yeah – he sighed – I will put it that way" he said with sadness in his voice.

"Does she like someone else?"

Kouga growled deep in his throat "Grrr... that dog face..."

"Yeah, I had imagined something like this..." she looked at his face of resignation "But Kouga, if you love her, you should be happy that she's happy. I know it's difficult but, sometimes it's better to let it go... I bet there's a lot of beautiful girls and female's youkais after you?" she asked trying to make him react.

The only reaction was a glance and an arched eyebrow. She sighed and they stayed quiet for a while. Then she had an idea 'not a good one I admit but, let me be miserable along with him...'

"You know Kouga" she started with a sigh "you're lucky you have loved someone once, even though she does not have the same feelings for you. At least, you know what love feels like" she stopped for a while to gather courage to talk about her own mistakes or lack of them. Somehow it worked; he was now looking at her, paying full attention to her words.

"Let's take a look at my love life for instance. There's none! I kissed someone once but it was not because I loved him or even liked him. Alcohol effects – she let out a half grin at the thought –, I have never seen him again. And to tell you the truth, I didn't want to. I felt ashamed. Well, we can't change what is done. Believe me, I would if I could." She laughed at her own words and paused again. "I've never found a real love. No one ever loved me and I have never loved anyone. There was always a void inside my heart" she inhaled the scent of the flowers and water that surrounded them. Kouga had moved really close to her, sitting right next to her. She could feel his breath tickling her skin, sending shivers down her spine but she was too entranced by her own words to actually react. "And now... I'm having these dreams" she sighed again.

Kaoru was sitting on the ground, upon that towel Kouga had put it there for them to sit. She was holding her knees up to her chin resting her head there. Looking at the waterfall, she ended up losing herself in her thoughts, feeling Kouga really close to her. He had one of his knees bent up to his chest and a hand resting upon that knee. His other hand was supporting his upper body as his other leg was folded on the ground and partially under his other leg.

Finally, Kouga asked "Dreams?"

She smiled to nowhere or no one really. "Since my arrival to this world" she had already told him about where she was from and how she ended up there in their previous conversation "I have been having the same dream every time I close my eyes. In my world, I had dreamed about it too, but not every night, so I didn't let myself worry about it. However, now..."

"What is this dream about?" he asked, trying to understand what was the connection between their previous conversation and those dreams.

She flushed for awhile and become still 'well, I have started this... now I've got to finish it' she sighed.

Kouga was amused by how much her emotions flowed through her features when she was not hiding it. 'Something to ask about later' Kouga made a mental note as he prepared to listen to her dream.

"Well, I don't remember it very well. I never do. All I remember is me – she closed her eyes as in an attempt of remembering it better – running away from someone, not in fear but in excitement. It was like he was someone close to me, someone I loved somehow." It was something really hard for her to talk about because she had fallen in love with someone in her dreams, someone that she didn't even remember or knew who it was. "Ok, he was hunting me, and I ran away from him laughing. Then, he cornered me on a tree. It was a beautiful place." Kouga was listening to every word she was saying with interest. And she had made it. With her sadness, she had made him forget about his own sadness and problems. All he could think about was of a way of comforting her.

She continued "Then, I smiled at him as he trailed the index finger of his... – she paused – claw down my jaw, but I can't remember... well, his face, I couldn't see his face, it was all a blur... All I could see was his claw."

Kouga found the claw part interesting 'Another question for later' he thought and asked something else instead "And what happened then?"

"Then...he asked me in a deep and husky voice 'Do you think you can hide from me?' and I responded – she flushed a little but continued – well, I responded 'What makes you think I want to hide from you? In fact' then I smiled and licked my lips 'I want to show you a few things' – she paused – even though I couldn't see him I felt his smile and then I pulled him closer and – she sighed again – the dream faded away" as she finished telling she lowered her face to the void between her knees and chest. But not a tear went down her face. She was too proud to do so. In fact, it had been a long time since she had last shed a tear. She didn't even remember it anymore.

Kouga put his arm around her frame pulling her close into his arms. She let him held her but didn't actually move. "So, you said claws? And you said you had this dream before arrive here? That must mean something. You didn't know about youkais in your world... can't you remember anything else?" he softly asked.

"It's funny... at first, I thought it could be... – she paused and lifted her head a little – well, you" Kouga looked at her through wide opened eyes but she could not see his expression since she wasn't looking at him. "But..." she took his hands on her own, looking at them "But, you're different from him. His hands had strips on its wrist. That I can remember clearly. They were white hands and in his wrists, there were two purple stripes."

Kouga embraced her once again when she let go of his hands feeling a little bit sad. 'If she had dreamed about me, maybe I would know that I would love again' he sighed holding her tight in his embrace. Kaoru held him back not wanting to let that moment passed by her. She was feeling so well with his warm body surrounding her. It was a good feeling. She was feeling safe in his arms. So she leaned against his shoulder with her head facing his neck, breathing upon his neck. He couldn't help but feel warmth overtaking him from inside out. Her breath on his neck was making him shiver slightly. But he managed to control himself and kept holding her.

It was still mid-afternoon, but they were tired of the morning events and of their somewhat stressful conversation. They had talked about everything and knew everything that they need to know about each other. They both in a way or another were suffering because of love problems. And they were comfortable enough to talk about it between them.

He lay on his back, bringing her with him; she was half over his chest, over him and half on her side. He took a deep breath and relaxed. They both slept. She was comfortable enough in his embrace and very tired also. Kaoru fell asleep before he laid them down. Then, he followed her lead and closed his eyes drifting into a peaceful nap.

They both didn't need that much sleep, only enough to recover. Only a nap, you would say. Two hours later, Kaoru had awoken in his arms. She looked up to see the caring wolf youkai prince who so fondly took care of her. 'He's still asleep. We're both condemned by love. It would be so easy if we fell for each other. However, we're not made to love each other; not in this way anyway.' She thought as she lightly traced the lines in his face with her finger. 'What the hell! But, at least I think he cares for me and... I care for him. Maybe...' she was cut out of her thought as he caught her hand in his.

He looked at her, straight into her eyes. 'She knows I don't love her and she doesn't love me either. But there's this feeling, this attraction I feel for her. And I know she feel it too. I just can't resist her when she touches me like this. My instincts... she's just too much for them. I wonder if...' as he held her hand and stared into her eyes he could see the desire in them as well as the reflection of his own desire in them.

"Kouga" she said in a low voice. The sun was starting to set at the horizon. The scenery was perfect. All the romance she needed and wanted; and a prince was holding her. It was not "her" prince charming but it was, in way, a prince charming. "I was wondering if..." she paused. She wanted to see his reaction and not play dumb around him.

"Yes..." It was all that he was able to say without kissing her.

"Since we're both – she grinned without breaking their eyes contact – cursed by the gods of love... maybe..."

"We can heal each others heart..." He tried in a soft voice.

"Yes and perhaps in the future... we'll be able to love again..."

"Or love for first time..." he added with a charming smile.

"Yes... perhaps... but now, all I want is... this..." she lifts her hand to his lips, trailing his lips. He kissed her fingers one by one. Then he pulled her close up, face to face. Her hair made a curtain of waves over him. He passed his claw on her hair, feeling it. 'So silky and different... like tornados and waves mixing together'. She put one lock of hair behind her ear and instantly he trailed his index finger upon her face, forehead, cheeks, lips... Then he put both of his hands on both sides of her face, pulling her face to his. She caressed his face and lowering her own to his; she softly licked his lower lip and gave butterflies kisses all over that imaginary trail. He felt his body heating up light a volcano and pulled her head down with both hands so he could fully kiss her, forcing his tongue to enter her mouth. He wanted to taste her. He found no difficulties in doing so. She allowed full entrance as she parted her lips for him. There they engaged in a battle between their tongues; a pleasurable one. Their kiss deepened as he removed his hand from her head to her waist, traveling through her body, all the way down her waist, pulling her closer to him.

He knew they wouldn't go beyond kisses but he was making sure that their kiss would be a pleasurable experience. Always. Every time. She also knew that. She was waiting for love. And that was not love. Close enough but not love. But she would enjoy that link for as long as it lasted.

They both didn't want to break the kiss but they had to. Due to lack of air in their lungs, they were obliged to break the kiss. Their faces drifted an inch apart from each other. Their mouths close enough that if there was someone looking from the outside, it seemed they were still kissing. The both of them were breathing heavily but with fire still running through their veins. They stayed like that for a long time, just staring at each other; straight into each other's eyes. She caressed his face and he did the same in the back of her waist, where his hand was placed.

She smiled down at him and finally broke that sexy silence "I see you have improved your seduction techniques".

He couldn't help but laugh "You know, I had forgotten about that" he said in a deep but content voice.

"I know..." she smiled again.

He tightened his hold as he brought them to a sitting position, then he stared at her as if wanting to say something but not having the courage to do so. She noticed and knew what it was. She also wanted to make things clear between them.

"I know Kouga, I feel the same way" she surprised him and he just nodded "But I know a solution to our situation, if you agree so" he raised an eyebrow at her evil grin but said nothing waiting for her to finish. "Well, since I have fall for an imaginary being and you are broken hearted and we are obviously attracted by each other..." she pause a little.

"And we both respect and care for each other" He completed her speech with a very warm smile.

She nodded "Yes," Kaoru agreed and continued "well, we could be together, helping each other heal... – she remembered their talk before the kiss and smiled, he smiled as well while thinking the same thing – while we don't find the one destined for us..." she sighed as the words left her mouth.

He looked at her, amazed by how good she looked under the moonlight and soon, he realized that she was important to him and he loved her as a friend. As his friend. As his new best friend. Best sexy friend. "And while that doesn't happened I can have you in my arms, my new best friend – he repeated his thoughts for her to hear – you know, that is a great deal" he gave her a malicious grin but she didn't care and actually liked it. She had never felt wanted before. At least now, she felt good about herself.

"Well, best friends with benefits, that's for sure" she grinned back at him as he leaned in to kiss her again slowly, tasting her. She delighted herself in the feel of his soft lips on her, making her forget about everything. They had even forget that it was already night.

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------  
**End of Chapter 2  
**--------------------------------------------------------

* * *

A.N.: Hey, so what did you think? Please let me know and review! puppy dog eyes 

Review!

Love you all!

Ja ne!

**Insane **


	3. Disturbed Visions

A.N.: Hey, hey, hey, here's another chapter and I hope you like it! Thank you all who reviewed! I really appreciate your support! bows

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – Disturbed Visions**_

* * *

"Kouga" she said in a menacing voice. 

"What?" he asked putting in an innocent face.

"I'll so get you for that" she said as she walked in his direction.

"Really? Are you fast enough?" He asked in a sly voice.

"It doesn't matter – She grinned – you can't stay away from me for long. And you can be sure that I won't forget this." She turned her back to him laughing, leaving a defeated prince behind her. He ran to her side and pulled her close to him.

"Giving up already?" she asked in a playful voice.

"Yeah – he sighed – I can't compete with you. You damn right I can't stay away from you for long." He stopped as he finished talking and cupped her cheek caringly, bringing her face close to his. They closed their eyes and slowly joined their lips together, in a pleasant, long and sweet kiss. When they broke that kiss, Kouga held his eyes closed for while and she took advantage of that and jump on him, making him fall on the ground. Then she started to tickle him. Kouga was out of breath so hard he was laughing. His abdomen was in pain of the entire tickling session. But soon she stopped and lay on the grass by his side, both smiling and staring at the night sky above them: a beautiful and clean night. The stars and the full moon seemed to be there just for them.

Since they had decided on being together, Kaoru had spent more and more days in his home. Or she was playing with the children or she was hanging with him, or even with all of them. After two weeks they had decided that she would be better off living with them, joining their pack. She had agreed since she had no reason to stay stuck in only one place. And she could always get back to that village who had first accepted her. They would happily take her back anytime. That was what they told her when she left. She was happy, not entirely but it was enough for the time being. She had her own space, I mean, cavern. It was actually a cavern inside Kouga's cavern. He didn't want her to be left unwatched and who's better than her 'best friend' to do so. Although they were together, he had always respected her. He knew she was waiting for her true love to show up. He would hold his instincts back for how long it was necessary. It was good that he was not so hurt by Kagome's choice anymore. Of course, it was a difficult matter but he had learned to live with it.

And more two weeks had passed since she moved to Kouga's home. They all received her very well and treated her like she was from the family. But all she cared about were those children and her prince. And then, there she was laying side by side with a gorgeous man, you meant, youkai. Black long beautiful hair; his fangs were delightful as were his claw while running through her skin and hair. She shivered just at the thought. But even with all those wonderful kisses and all the care he demonstrated toward her, she would always go to bed at night in her cavern, and would end up having that same dream. And the worst thing was that she was getting more and more involved with that feeling that that dream caused her. And it really concerned her.

Kouga had told her everything about Naraku and how the bastard had killed his comrades merciless. She already hated him. But she would probably not be able of doing not even a thing against Naraku. She didn't have powers, well, that was not entirely true. She had learned from Kouga that even without knowing, she was masking her scent and that dream, could be a vision. And no simple human could do that. She must have some kind of power asleep inside her. Fighting to be set free. However, it needed a push and Kouga didn't know how to help in that matter. 'Well, let it awake by itself them' what was she had told him then.

"Ouch" she said putting a hand above her heart as she managed to get herself in a sitting position.

"What is it? Are you in pain?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I don't know... It was like my heart was being squeezed by something. But it was fast... and it was a simple pain... It felt like something was missing... I don't know" She said standing up.

Kouga stood up and put his arm around her waist "Don't worry... It's already gone right?" she nodded and gave him a half smile "Let's go back then" And then, they went back to the mountains.

_# Not far from there... #_

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin's worried with Sesshoumaru-sama! Wake up, please Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said in a low and sad voice while looking up at him. He was not sleeping, of course, but he was staring at an interesting vision: the woman that had been haunting his few dreams. He didn't sleep that much but every time he did, there she was, smiling at him. He thought that it was not real, but when he had dreamed the same thing for the second time, he had realized what that meant: it was a vision.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru said in his usual cold voice and without showing any sign of emotion.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You're back!" Rin exclaimed with a broad smile and ran to where Jaken had been sit to give him the good news. "Jaken-sama, Jaken-sama... Sesshoumaru-sama woke up!"

"He was not sleeping stupid human" Jaken hissed at her but Rin didn't care about the insult and was already picking flowers for her foster father.

Sesshoumaru looked at the scene before him with a little bit of annoyance but drove his attention back to that woman who was leaving with the wolf youkai prince. 'Visions... what do they mean? A vision appears to alert someone about something but there was no alert in it' he turned his back as soon as the wolf and the woman had disappeared up in the mountains and sat down on a tree, away from Jaken, Rin and Au-Uh.

_# The next day... #_

"No! I said no and that's final!" there was anger clearly irradiating off his voice.

"What! Ha - ha - ha... – she exclaimed really slowly mocking him – Who do you think you are? I'm not the kind of woman who receives orders and you should know that really well by now. Honestly Kouga, you're really letting me down here. Gosh!" she was really upset about the way he was talking to her, as if she should obey him without questioning. "Grrr... you know what! I think I should leave before I cut your head off!" she said turning her back to him and leaving.

'Why does she have to be so persistent about this? I'm just trying to protect her... Damn! She looks really hot when she's angry' he rushed after her. She felt a wind coming from behind her and the next thing she knew, she was being pulled by two strong arms that wrapped themselves around her waist, and made her collapse her back against a hard rock chest.

"Let go of me" she was struggling against him when she felt him holding her tighter and then, his breath penetrating in her ear as he softly whisper "I'm sorry, I ..." she stopped struggling hearing his whisper "I just don't want to see you hurt. You know I care about you. You're my best friend; the light in my life. Understand this, please Kaoru"

"Kouga" she turned in his arms so she could face him but he refused to look inside her eyes. She put both hands on his face and made him look at her. She made sure that he was looking her in the eyes before continuing "Look at me Kouga" she said softly and he did so "Kouga, why do you think I want to go with you? You are my best friend too. Actually, you're made me love you. I confess not in the way we know we need but I do feel love for you. My friend. And, since I have no else that matter in my life, I wanna be with you. I wanna see you kicking Naraku's ass! – He smiled inwardly hearing her words – And I will go alone if I have to. You may be fast but I will find you. And you know that!" she was now holding a fierce look and he knew she was telling him the truth.

'I wonder if I will ever win any argument between us' he thought as he sighed in sign of defeat. "Fine..." he said low enough that she almost didn't hear him say it.

She drove her hands away from him and stood in front of him smiling. "And Kouga" he looked at her "I don't think you will" she ran away from him laughing.

"W...What? H.. How? Hey!" he stuttered "You! Grrr..." he was wordless 'how did she! Coincidence... that must be it...'

_# After lunch, in that same afternoon... #_

"Wh... What? Wow... you look..."

"I'm ready, let's go Kouga" she said with a smile in her face. She was wearing the only clothes she had of her own. The party outfit. She had been wearing an outfit similar to Sango's taijiya outfit, however her own clothes felt more comfortable and she had decided that she was going to wear them on that trip. "And Kouga" he was with his lips half parted for the words that didn't want to come out "Thank you for the almost compliment" she smiled again and kissed him lightly on his lips.

He closed his eyes and when he felt her lips leaving his own he managed to say "Y.. You're welcome"

He gave her another look from up to down and from down to up again. "Well, I guess you ready to kill... anyway, let's hurry. I can feel his stench, his barrier has weakened. We've got to hurry before he manages to rebuild it."

"Hai, let's go" he picked her up in bridal style and in a tornado they were gone.

_# Not so far away from there... #_

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him after seeing him sniffing the air and frowning.

"Feh... nothing important... just that wimpy wolf stench" Inuyasha responded folding his arms across his chest and sitting Indian style.

"Oh..." Kagome smiled 'he'll never admit that Kouga is one of his best friends' she thought after noticing something else "But, if it's Kouga, how come I can't feel the shards he carries in his legs?"

"What do you mean Kagome?" Sango asked gently.

"I can't feel the presence of the jewel. The only thing I'm sensing is some kind of power but not the jewel shards"

"Naraku?" Inuyasha asked her.

"No, it's not an evil power but I can't identify what it is." She answered.

"Well, I can feel it too Kagome and... this power is trying to be hidden. Inuyasha, can you smell anyone or anything else?" Miroku asked him.

"It's gone now, but I could smell that he was not alone. I could clearly feel the scent of a human woman with him." Inuyasha told them but looked at Kagome to see her reaction.

"Human? But what Kouga could be doing with a human? Was she hurt?" Sango asked

"How would I know? They were too far away for me to tell this. The only thing I know is that they're heading west." Inuyasha answered with annoyance in his voice which made Sango narrow her eyes at him but she did not say anything else. 'that was close...' Inuyasha thought hiding behind Kagome.

"No, Kouga would not hurt a human. He promised that to Kagome. Nor him or his comrades." Shippou said jumping on Kagome's shoulder.

"Naraku knows exactly how to mask his scent and his aura. Maybe, Kouga must have discovered something. Otherwise he would have come this way, as he always does, to claim his woman" Miroku said with a smirk in his lips.

"Miroku..." Sango warned him "Slap!" And he was on the ground with fingertips all over his face.

"He never learns!" Shippou said shaking his head in disapproval.

"My hand is cursed!" Miroku whispered looking at his hand with a defeated face.

"You are the one cursed!" Inuyasha hissed annoyed.

"I suggest we camp here today and in the morning we should go to west. We need to know if Kouga still has his shards with him." Sango stated.

"I agree." Kagome said with a concerned face.

Inuyasha came to her side and put a hand on her shoulder "He's fine" he said in an almost caring voice.

"Inuyasha..." she smiled softly at him.

They settled camp there that night.

_# At Naraku's castle... #_

'She's good... She doesn't even know she's hiding from me yet she's doing a great job. Even more powerful than I first thought she would be. When I put my hands on her we're going to have a lot of fun together.' Naraku had spent the last week looking for that woman; however he had found not even a sign of her. 'The mission would have been accomplished if that stupid youkai had done like I had told him to. Well...' he looked at the corner of the room and smiled at the sight of bones and dust 'At least, no one else killed him. I like to do that myself'.

"Kagura..."

"Yes"

"Have you discovered anything yet?"

"No sir. She doesn't seem to be anywhere around."

"Well" he said squeezing a red ball in his hand, making Kagura wince in pain "I think you have to try harder" he finished with an evil grin on his lips and dismissed her.

'Damn you Naraku. Someday, I'll make you pay' Kagura thought after leaving the castle.

_# Next day, near sunset… #_

"It's gone..." Kouga stated looking at west "But he's definitely hiding somewhere west"

"Since, his scent is gone and it's near sunset and we are tired"

"But..."

"No buts Kouga. I can see and feel you're tired. Let's rest this night and then, in the morning we continue our 'hunt'..." she saw him smiling at her "What?"

"You know, seeing you talking like that... it's pretty damn sexy"

She got a little flushed and was about to open her mouth to say something but Kouga had been faster and in the instant she opened her mouth he was over her, his lips kissing hers. She couldn't help but smile against his lips and then, kissing him back. He smiled also, licking her lower lip and pulling her close to him. His hands were circling her waist. Her hands found their way around his neck.

They broke the kiss and he led them to a tree nearby. He sat with his back leaned against the tree holding Kaoru who was with her back comfortably against his chest and the back of her head leaning back on his shoulder. His arms were holding her around her waist. Both were watching the sunset when it happened.

"Do you know him?" she said tensing up a little at what her sight was showing her.

Kouga nodded his head slightly without looking at her and waiting for any word or reaction of the one standing next to them. Kaoru couldn't help but appreciate what she was seeing. She always had a thing for danger and he definitely seemed dangerous. But, she no longer held any kind of fear since she had arrived in that land. Death was no reason for her to fear. Sometimes, she even thought it would be for the best. Of course, Kouga and she were having a wonderful time but she knew, no she could even feel, that soon they would have to drift apart and she would be left alone again. And at that moment, there she was, in front of the most beautiful thing she had ever laid her eyes on who held a deadly and cold glare. She couldn't help but feel attracted by him: a tall, pale man. No, she could feel he was no human. He was a youkai; a handsome youkai. Silver hair, gorgeous golden narrowed eyes, fangs, pointed ears... and a mysterious way. She could not know what he wanted to do or say. He held no emotion in his face.

"Is the female a miko or a witch?" Sesshoumaru asked in a cold, expressionless way.

"What?" Witch? You must have been kidding me..." She hissed at him and more than fast Kouga stand them up, standing between her and Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, what do you want here?" Kouga asked in a firm and fierce voice.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his lack of manners but let it pass that one time. 'I need to know more about her. These visions must want to alert me of something that is to come. And she must be the key or at least, hold some information. But I can't sense anything about her, it's like she's masking her scent'

"This Sesshoumaru does not need to gives you any reason wolf. However, since this territory it's not part of my lands but yours, I'll spare your life for now. In honor of Youkai rules"

"You're really snobbish" she was getting very angry at him 'who the hell does he think he is? It's not because he's ... well, I'll not let him talk like this with Kouga'

"And, – he cut her off – it's for your best interest if you keep you're worthless human woman's mouth shut or else, I may not be so generous"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she yelled at him, her anger overcoming and she was already in front of Kouga. "Worthless human? I don't see anyone better than me here so you better watch your mouth youkai"

"Human, do not tempt me or else..."

"Or else what? You're going to kill me? Go ahead; I do not give a damn if you are a coward."

Sesshoumaru's patience was wearing thin, and his anger was overtaking him. He no longer had his golden orbs but red ones. "This Sesshoumaru does not need to deal with this. You shall die for your disrespect" And before Kouga could do anything, Sesshoumaru held Kaoru pinned high against a tree, with his claw pressing around her neck. But she was not scared and he was amused by that. 'Even near death, she held no fear of me' he thought. She started to struggle against his hold and put her hands on his wrists, and then she saw 'two purple stripes' which made her opened her eyes wide and an explosion happened around them, making a pinkish barrier. Kouga tried to enter but he could not. Sesshoumaru and Kaoru were at same way they were before but their eyes were all blank, both were stuck in some kind of trance.

"Kaoru, wake up!" Kouga could only yell from outside the barrier.

Sesshoumaru and Kaoru were having two visions. The first one was the one of their dreams. But the second one was disturbing even for the great lord of the western lands. He could see himself, covered in blood, lying on the ground, almost dead. He was full of wounds, that even for a powerful taiyoukai like himself that could heal very fast, would kill him. His eyes were almost lifeless and he could, through that vision, feel the pain he was passing through. Then, there she was, Kaoru, running toward him and throwing herself over his body, crying over him. She took his body carefully and positioned his head over her lap. She looked him in the eyes and he could clearly see her pain and sadness and anger and love. He heard her saying 'C'mon, you're stronger than that. Stay with me, please, stay with me!' She was whispering over him 'Stay awake, please, I need you here. Look at me! Do not close your eyes, please, Sesshoumaru. Stay with me, damn it! Don't die!' he could even feel panic in her voice, in her trembling hands that were caressing his bloody face. He saw that but he was too bad wounded to say anything, he was out of himself, almost dying. When he finally died, he could see her, crying desperately over him and screaming 'NOOOOOOO! Come back, please, come back my love... I ... I need... you... Don't leave me please... no, no, no...' then she burst into tears, sobbing desperately over him. Even being a vision he could feel her pain and sorrow because of his death. Kaoru, on the other hand, could feel his pain and angst and her own heart breaking as he died. She was out of her mind, crying and panic was all over her body, heart and soul. Her love was dying. In the vision she could feel that he was her true love. The one she had always looked for, the one she was awaiting for. And she lost all her senses over that tragic scene.

Outside the barrier Kouga was doing everything he could think of, but nothing was working. 'If they stay any longer like that, she will end up dead. I need to get her out' but there was nothing he could do about it, just hope that she would be saved.

Sesshoumaru came out of the trance before her and dropped her on the ground. But she did not wake up. She was mumbling some words and in an unconscious panic. The barrier vanished and Kouga ran over her side, taking her in his lap. "Kaoru, are you alright? Kaoru!" but she would not listen to him. "What have you done to her you bastard?" Kouga yelled at Sesshoumaru. However, Sesshoumaru was so stuck in his own thoughts about those visions and did not move or even listen to what he had said. 'How come can I believe this? This Sesshoumaru can not believe being hurt like that, to die like that. And still... all that pain, from me and... her.' It was his thoughts.

While that, Kouga held her tight, trying to comfort her. Besides her wounded neck and weak breathing, she was physically well, although unconscious.

"Sesshoumaru... no... no" she was mumbling but both could hear her well. "Stay... I... you... don't leave me..." Kouga looked at Sesshoumaru who was now paying full attention to what she was mumbling. "need you... please... no..." in the vision she was crying but not a tear had dropped from her eyes yet. Although her voice was showing that she was in great sorrow.

Kouga had calmed down a little and asked him "What happened? How come she can't awake?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer but he approached her and extended his claw to her face. Kouga was going to say something but he gave him a death glare and before Kouga could say anything he stated "Don't" Then he put his index finger over her forehead and instantly she was calming down. She did not wake up; but it seemed he had put her in a peaceful sleep. And Kouga could feel it.

"Why?"

"I'll come back tomorrow. And when I do, I would have my answers, no matter how. Don't you dare to run away from this Sesshoumaru" Then he was gone, leaving a dumbfounded Kouga and an unconscious Kaoru behind.

"Arrogant Dog" Kouga spoke aloud to himself.

* * *

**--------------------------------------------------------------  
End of Chapter 3  
--------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**

A.N.: I hope you guys have liked this chapter! Please review puppy dog eyes 

Review!

Love you all!

Ja ne!

**Insane**


	4. Respect

A.N.: Hey, sorry the delay! Thank you all my reviewers, you guys are lovely! bows Now enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

_**Chapter 4 – Respect**_

_****_

* * *

"Kouga!..."

"A... Ayame..."

"Who is this woman?" she asked with a soft look at the woman lying in Kouga's arms, sleeping.

"She's... a friend" he looked down at her "My best friend" then he gave a small smirk that faded before anyone could see it. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I'm just... here to see if you're ok." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just that I encountered Kagome in my way and she said that she was worried about you. I mean, she could not feel your shards when Inuyasha caught your scent. They thought you might be in trouble."

"Well, my shards are still with me" he said looking at his legs "And I am fine. You can tell them that if you meet them again."

"But you're not going to meet them?"

"No"

"I see..." she looked at the woman "I probably should go then..." she turned her gaze at Kouga "I'm glad you're ok Kouga. It was... good to see you again..." she said with a sad and sweet voice and he nodded.

"Take care Ayame"

"Hai and I hope she's fine" she had her bangs covering her eyes and she left before he could respond her.

"I hope it too Ayame" he said to the wind and looked down to see two brownish open orbs looking up at him, emotionless; as if searching for something in his eyes, in him.

"So, you decided to awake" he said smiling down at her.

"Who is she Kouga?" She asked as she tried to sit beside Kouga.

"Ayame..." With that Kouga begin to tell her the history about Ayami. He told her everything, since when they first met until that moment. Even the promise he had pretended not to remember, he told Kaoru about.

"So, you made a promise to her?"

"Yes... but I was just trying to be nice to her..."

"Kouga" she finally smiled at him "You know very little about females, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Listen Kouga... I could feel something coming from that girl and it's something very strong..."

"What do you mean?"

"She really loves you Kouga, can't you see? She loves you so much that she let go of you. She loves you so much that it's enough for her to see you happy, even though it must hurt her like hell." She stated in a stern voice.

"But... I can't do anything about it... It's just..." He didn't want to say anything else; he didn't know what to say.

"Kouga" she smiled sweetly at him "Have you ever tried to know her? Or to spend some time with her?"

"..."

"I guess it's time for you to start looking for you future, you know? It seems that yours it's closer than mine" she kissed him on the cheek and smiled again. "Just give it a try. You might get a nice surprise" she leaned on his shoulder and they stayed quiet for a while. Both knew that their time together was coming to an end. They will have to drift apart and then, they would really be just best friends.

After a while Kouga broke the silence "So, can you remember anything?"

"Hai" she paused "more than I wished to..." her words whispering through the morning air.

"Can you tell me?" she nodded and after a taking in a deep breath, she started to tell him about the two visions that Sesshoumaru and she had shared. By then, the first vision was really clear and she saw that the guy in her dreams was him, Sesshoumaru; it was really him. She told Kouga about the second vision as well.

"So, that's why you have panicked?" she nodded "You know Kaoru, visions only come to alert of something and if both of you are having these visions, you should figured this out before it comes true."

"But how?"

"Sesshoumaru... he's coming for you today. I didn't understand why yesterday but now I can. But..."

"What do you mean he's coming for me?" she asked looking at his face, and a little anger running through her features.

"Kaoru, listen to me. I already told you a little about youkai rules and society but I'm worried. Sesshoumaru is dangerous; he can kill you whenever he wants too." She narrowed her eyes "If you decide to stay, I'll be on your side, to protect you. However – he remembered the vision and the history of her arrival in this world – however, I think that must be part of the reason why you end up here..."

"Alright – she sighed – maybe you're right but... he's so arrogant. You know that I don't care if I die..."

"Don't say that..." he cut her off.

"I may stop saying but you're know that it's true" he nodded "And ..."

"Don't worry. I have a feeling that it is all going to end up fine"

"Is this what your instincts are saying?"

"Well, kind of... my heart is telling me this." He gave her an evil grin.

"Alright but I have one condition." He raised an eyebrow "My final offer" she crossed her arms over her chest to make her point.

"Fine. Tell me." He ordered.

"You will go after Ayame"

"What?" he yelled.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not asking you to mate with her... yet." She grinned "I'm just asking you to travel with her for awhile. To know her a little bit more. That's all I'm asking of you, for you to give it a try"

"..."

"C'mon Kouga..."

"..." he looked at her through corner of his eyes.

"Please! Don't be a bad wolf – she grinned again – promise you're going to give it a try?"

"... Fine..." he mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear what you just said..." she teased.

"Don't push it..."

"Thank you Kouga" she hold him and gave him a seal kiss on his lips.

"Human, come" a deep, cold and emotionless voice interrupted them.

They broke the kiss at the sound of that voice and she already knew who it was. Without turning to face him, she mumbled under her breath "Dogs..."

Kouga stood them up and said "When you figured this thing out, you know where to find me right?"

"If I live to find you..." Kaoru said with a smirk.

"Stop it..."

Sesshoumaru observed the scene with annoyance but he let them say their goodbyes. She stood there, looking at Kouga as he made his way toward Sesshoumaru. When Kouga reached him he said "She better be kept safe or..."

"Are you trying to threaten this Sesshoumaru, wolf?" he interrupted with his usual unemotional tone and cold golden narrowed eyes staring down at him.

Kouga smirked but he, through his senses, could feel the danger in those words "No, it's just a warning or better... an advice. I want her alive"

"This Sesshoumaru didn't ask for any advice or warning." He was already clenching his claw to make his point. It gave Kouga the creep's, chills all over his spine as his senses of danger were on the edge. 'I should not let him even near her, but... those visions. He will not harm her... well, I hope so... he needs her... until they figured this thing out, I believe he'll refrain himself... Damn it... I hate this'

"Fine" he said leaving "But you have been warned" and he was out of sight.

Kaoru watched everything from the distant but she could not hear what they were saying. Then Kouga was gone and there was only that 'dangerous breathtaking youkai' and her. He kept staring at her for a long while; she could not understand why he was gazing at her like that. She could see nothing in his face or eyes that could show what he was thinking or what he was going to do. She just stared back at him, not wanting to lose that stare combat. 'Fine, if that's what he wants to do'

Sesshoumaru was trying to see or smell anything in her but he could not. He did not feel anything coming from her except her human scent. It was like she was hiding, masking her scent. He could feel a thin presence of power in her but only when he forced his senses over the edge. She knew how to hide it very well. 'But she's hiding from whom?' he was thinking about that before he realized that maybe she didn't even know that. It could be her subconscious acting without her acknowledgement. 'I see...'

She could not take any longer 'What the heck... grrr'

"How long do you intend on keeping staring at me?"

"Why are you hiding your powers, human?"

"What are you talking about, youkai?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and stepped toward her. "Human, you shall know your place while staying around me. This Sesshoumaru will be the one making questions and it's for your best interest that you answer me correct. Is that clear enough?" He didn't enjoy have to talk that much but he needed to make things clear or he'll kill her before he got what he needed to know. By then, he was an arm away from her, standing tall and looking down at her without leaning his head. She raised her chin up as a sign of defiance and narrowed her eyes, much like he used to do.

"Youkai – she said in the same tone he said 'human', as if it was an insult – you should know better that I will not be a slave or a servant to you. If that's what you are thinking, you better kill me right here and now! – she raised her voice a little but returned it to a lower tone then – I will make questions whenever and wherever I want to"

He lifted his claw to scare her but she would not shut up. She was winning. His self control was slipping away and all he wanted to do at that moment was to tear her apart in tiny little pieces. His eyes were turning to a reddish color, in pure anger because of that human's boldness. Suddenly, he was with his claws around her neck again. "I shall take a human's advice for the first time and kill you as you said, right here and right now" he stated in a creeping cold and calm voice.

"I... – she was struggling for air – I think you should. That's what cowards do..."

He tightened his hold on her neck, blood running down her neck from the spot his claws were applying pressure at. But then he loosed his grip just a little so she could respond his next question. "Coward? What makes you lower human scum dare to say that of this Sesshoumaru?"

She stopped struggling and just stared at him, feeling great pain from the wounds he had just made on her neck. She could feel the blood running down her neck. 'If I'm going to die anyway, he'll hear every word I got to say'

"You are a coward! Just like almost every youkai! – She yelled at him – You attacked me. A woman human. Low human scum as you said it!"

"And what makes you think that because you're female I should be generous and spare your life?" He was tightening his grip again.

"That's not what I said – she let out a cry of pain as she felt his hold on her neck getting stronger – Youkais are stronger. Humans – she was trying to keep a logical trail of thought but without breathing properly she couldn't – humans are weaker and... We are an easy target, not a challenge of which you can be pride of..." with that she became unconscious. Seeing that, he dropped her on the ground.

'She's still breathing. But do I really need this disturbing human? What about those visions? They can be false visions or even a trap from some enemy – he mentally sighed – perhaps it would be best if I keep her for a little while. Impudent human; she shall learn how to deal with someone superior to her. And that will be an interest task' with that, he took her up in bridal style and flew towards his castle. Still, he could feel nothing coming from her. No scents, no feelings, nothing. That feeling of not knowing anything about her was troubling his mind. He didn't like to be in that position.

---------------------------------------------------------------

She started to stir but her body hurt, especially her neck. She was laying over something very comfortable, and soft. Keeping her eyes closed as a sting of pain crawled up her neck; she led her hand to it. It was bandaged. She was feeling weak and dizzy. 'Wait a minute...' she forgot about her pain and sat up from where she was lying on. Well, at least she tried to, because when she opened up her eyes, everything was hazy and spinning, so she instantly fell back down, supporting herself on her elbows. Then, all came back to her mind. 'He was really going to kill me...' she thought feeling sad about it. 'Damn Dog, I can't let a vision interfere with my heart... I can't... I... And even if I could, if the visions were really telling the future I don't want to... I don't want him dead... Not that it matters to me... He tried to kill me... But... Enough! I don't want to think about this anymore. All I need is to know where I am' again, she opened her eyes slightly, still lying in her bed. She was not going to make the same mistake she did when she had woken up and almost fainted.

When her sight was clear enough for her to see, she brought herself to a sitting position and her jaw dropped at what she saw. She was in huge bedroom with few types of furniture. The softest king sized futon covered with the softest, silkier black wonderful sheets. Black and white soft cushions, of all sizes, were all over the place. It had a wonderful balcony where she could see big part of the lands surrounding that place, until the mountains. She thought that it would look definitely stunning at the sunset. Back to the room, it was very comfortable one and there was one picture of a big white dog hanging above the futon. The wooden walls were all dark black with tiny white details over them. "Wow..." she whispered 'Just like I wanted my room to be' she thought "Where is this place?" she asked herself with more emotion and amazement that she ever had showed during all her life. But what she didn't expect was an answer to her question.

"You're in my chambers, human" cold as always, Sesshoumaru appeared from a dark corner and walked slowly and gracious to stand in front of the futon she was sitting on.

"Oh... I thought you said you're going to kill me..." she said putting a mask of indifference over her face. Sesshoumaru thought he was looking through a mirror, seeing his own usual façade being used by a human.

"I will" he replied dryly.

"I see" she said looking around the room "Well, what are you waiting for?"

He just kept staring at her for a moment that seemed to have no end for her. She was weak and if he want to kill her, well, she was ready... well, not ready to die but ready to leave.

"So? Is that what you're going to do? Kill me by staring at me?" she said turning her eyes away from his and finding an interest point over her lap in those sheets, as she avoided contact with the Taiyoukai.

"Scared?" the questioning word came low, and calm as if he was trying to figure something out. As if he was trying to understand her. Yesterday, she was full of anger, boldness and today, she was quiet. He did not like her lack of respect for him, but he was not happy seeing her like an empty vase.

"Why do you want to know that if it does not make any difference to you?" she sighed when she saw his eyes narrowing and said with no track of emotion in her body "No... Just anxious and... Well, just anxious"

"And?" he inquired coolly.

She was getting pissed off 'Grrrr... why does he have to keep asking me things if he's going to kill me? And, you know what? I have no reason to make this easier for him... although, I think he'll like to see me angry... At least, he'll hear a few good things before I die...' She glanced at him up and down 'He's breathtaking... AHHH... No... Kaoru, stupid woman... he will kill you now... wake up!' she slapped herself mentally. Sesshoumaru watched her with interest. He was starting to understand her since last night and she seemed to be passing through turmoil inside of her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and let her anger be showed without realizing what was happening. She threw the sheets away from her and started to crawl over the futon until the end of it, where Sesshoumaru was standing with what it seemed to be an eyebrow lifted but she wasn't sure because her rage had overcome her good senses. Then, she slightly stood up on her tiptoes to face him. She started to poke on his chest as she made her little speech.

"You... are... a... bastard! And the worst thing is that you know it and like it." She said with a cool and low voice, trying to stand facing that hands... ooops, you meant that bad, very bad youkai "If you are going to kill me, do it. Or I'll take my leave right now. And... Hey!"

He watched as she poked him, looking down at her hand touching him and looking back at her. Then he grabbed her hand pulling her body close to his. "Be quiet!" he ordered and before she could refuse he started to talk again "You will regret for those offenses human but not today. And no, you are not allowed to leave unless when I told you so. You will be living here and you will obey my orders without questioning"

"Ha, ha, ha" she forced a much paused laugh as she cut him off "Do you really believe that you'll order me around? Then, you show to be less smart than I thought..."

"Human" his voice was strangely calmer and he looked straight inside her eyes making her melt for a second "It's for your best interests if you do as I say."

"Youkai" she replied the same way "I think you better clean your sensitive ears because you're not hearing well. I said that I don't care about your threats. Kill me and get it over with."

"I will" he said still surprisingly calm "This Sesshoumaru will do it when he feels like it. Until there, you will be here"

"Fine. Just don't expect me..."

"I do not expect anything from any human" he cut her off, letting her hand go.

"Fine" she saw him heading toward the doors and she stated in a low tone but she knew that he could hear her "I just don't believe those visions were real. It's a waste of time anyway." She was hurt; somehow she felt a great pain in her heart every time he talked to her. In every word he stated her heart seemed to be shattering and yet, her attraction grew stronger, making the pain worse. 'Why me? Why did I have to have those visions? Why did I have to come here? Fate... I hate fate...' she thought as he reached the door. He stopped and without turning to face her he ordered "Rest" and then the door was closed. 'As if it is easy to rest in pain' she thought as she laid back on the futon, covering her body with the sheets she had thrown aside.

When he left his chamber, decided on letting the woman rest some more he remembered the night before when he had arrived his home with her.

**_# Flashback # _**

He was close to his castle and for the first time he looked down at the woman he held securely in his arms. She was losing blood from the bruises he made on her. He stared at her for a moment then looked back up. But, one second later, his eyes were on her again, however they were not as cold as his usual. 'She's... different... from others humans. Mysterious indeed' he thought staring at her fragile form 'And a sharp tongue as well.' He smirked when he thought of the boldness of that woman. She did not fear him. For an instant he thought she must be insane or stupid. But then again it was not only about him. She did not fear death. It seemed that she would rather be dead. He sensed a strange feeling at that thought. He did not recognize what it was. Again, he was not very familiarized with feelings. He shoved that thought away as he reached his balcony. He did not want to see Jaken and Rin that night. He had to deal with the human before anything else.

Entering his chambers, he walked to his futon and laid her there, sitting by her side. He kept looking at her as if to see anything he hadn't seen before. Then, he felt it. She was weakening. So, he did the unthinkable and leaned over her bruised bloody neck and started to lick the blood away. He felt it again. Her scent was starting to show itself to him. As well as the smell of her blood was reaching his nose stronger. He could feel her now. She had lost her control due to her weakling state and now, he could feel everything about her. Even, her feelings were showing themselves to him. The taste of her blood in his tongue was pleasant, good. 'Her scent' he inhaled her scent deeply 'she smells very good for a human... What am I saying?' He looked at her again and it hit him. Even unconscious, he could get her feelings surrounding her and he felt in a daze by the intensity of them. Anger, pride, sadness, depression, emptiness, desire... 'Wait, it can't be… Desire, passion, love?' he questioned himself mentally and continued to read her emotions. Lost, pain and fear 'So that it is. I was beginning to wonder if she was able to fear.' However, she was not scared of him. 'Why?' he thought 'This woman has all these feelings at once and still can hide it most of the time. She may gain some respect for that.' He mused 'Perhaps, she might be useful' Looking at her neck he lean down and licked the rest of blood away. He was amazed that that woman's bloods smelt and tasted good, really good. He stood up and took a clean cloth and moistened it with water. Then he cleaned her neck with it. Finishing, he bandaged her neck and put her comfortably under his sheets. Taking a last look at her, he summoned a barrier around his room 'That will do until she got her strength back' with that he left his room and went to the study room, since, as a youkai, he didn't need to sleep every night.

**_# End of Flashback # _**

'Indeed' he thought 'she might be useful after all'

---------------------------------------------------------------

"My lady!"

'He must have done a good job around my neck because it's not hurting anymore. However...'

"My lady!"

'there must be full of scars. I don't even wanna see it... argh... I can't stand bruises, scars...Well, I must be thankful to be alive but again... does it make any difference to me?' She was cut off from her thoughts when she felt a hand carefully touching hers, so she slowly turned to see who it was.

What she saw surprised her. She was definitely a youkai, Kaoru could tell by her features, although she had a human form like. She was as height as Kaoru and held a beautiful smile showing her sharp white fangs. Her skin was snowy white with blue distinct stripes all over her arms. 'White tiger' Kaoru thought. She had also silky long white hair, that ended loose just under her hips. She was wearing blue sleeveless kimono. Her eyelids were also blue. She looked beautiful and Kaoru felt a little bit jealous of her. 'She seems important... maybe she's his...' her face saddened at her thought trailed off. She decided on being polite, after all she was just ... 'What am I here? A prisoner? Some sort of help? A toy?' she put her thoughts away and with a short forced smile asked:

"I'm sorry... may you repeat please?"

"My name is Yukina, my lady" she smiled "And I am here to help you"

"Help me? I see" she was calm and her attitude was very alike Sesshoumaru's to Yukina "Wanna help me? First, stop calling me lady, my name is Kaoru, and I'm pleased to meet you" Yukina was dumbfounded "Second" she said in a soft low voice "Am I allowed to bathe? I feel dirty..."

"Of course, Kaoru. In fact, that was what I wanted to help you with" she smiled "I brought some clothes and a towel. All the rest you need are on the springs. I will lead you there"

"Oh ... thank you" Kaoru said emotionless but holding some sympathy for her fellow female.

While she led Kaoru through the castle, the talkative youkai gave her a little tour of Sesshoumaru's castle. "And here are the springs... Kaoru? Are you alright?" she asked seeing the distant look in Kaoru's eyes.

"Ah... Oh... Hai" she forced a smile on her lips "Don't you worry Yukina. I'm just... tired. After a good bath I will feel better"

She nodded and said "After your bath, Lord Sesshoumaru requires your presence at the dining room"

Kaoru frowned in confusion "Why?"

The docile youkai gave a soft laugh "Lord wants you to meet someone"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow but decided to let it go 'Just go with the flow Kaoru...' she thought as she undressed and got into the warm water of those delightful springs. 'At least... well, this feels good...' she closed her eyes.

When she finished she quickly dressed. The kimono was in deed beautiful. It was made of the softest material she had ever touched. All white with a few blue Sakura draws and a dark blue obi. 'It's... beautiful but... it's just not me. I would prefer something black... I bet he did on purpose' she thought while tying her hair up in a high ponytail. She mentally sighed 'I must have been thinking too high of myself. He will never do such a thing. He's arrogant, a dog in deed...' she grinned 'but he wouldn't care to know what I like or what I do not like... Kaoru!' she called herself in a warning tone 'stop thinking.' She ordered herself in a demanding voice inside her head.

"I see you're ready Kaoru. I'll lead you to the dining room. Lord Sesshoumaru awaits you"

She smiled a true smile that time, at Yukina "Arigatou Yukina" and they headed toward the dining room.

_# Minutes before... #  
_

"Rin"

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she yelled with a bright smile coloring her cute face "Rin's very happy. Sesshoumaru-sama came to see Rin."

"Rin"

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama" she stopped talking and stood in front of Sesshoumaru, quiet but with that broad toothy smile still planted on her lips.

"Rin, there's someone I want you to meet. She's going to stay here..." he gave Rin a look that she knew very well, she was supposed to wait for him to end talking before she questioned him. "However – he continued – she is going to leave sooner or later. But you can play with her until then." He nodded his head authorizing her to speak.

"She? Is she pretty? How old is she? Is she nice? Rin wants to know her" she stared at Sesshoumaru with her wide pleading eyes and he patted her on her head without drop his stoic face. "You will at dinner" he stated emotionless heading back to the castle. Rin followed very happily.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yukina led Kaoru to the dining room, opened the door for her to come in but did not enter. Kaoru entered the room quiet, looking around until she found him, standing in front of her. But he was the only one inside the room. She held an emotionless face but her eyes were not as bright as when he had first seen her.

"What am I here?" she asked calmly in a low tone. He did not answer but kept staring at her. She did not feel like waiting for him to respond and continued "I just wanna know if I am a prisoner here?"

"And if you are?" he inquired.

"Look. I'm tired of this game. – she sighed – We both know that if you want to kill me, you can and I don't care... we both know that I will not obey you just because you said so... we both know that if I am a prisoner I couldn't care less... I am tired of asking you things you do not respond... I am tired of getting angry about it and yell at you and then having you almost killing me... It's just the same thing every time and it's not gonna change. Let's face it. The visions can not be telling the truth. So, if I'm not a prisoner, and you will not gonna kill me, I wanna leave. Can you please decide what you will do, and I prefer you tell me now." She was extremely calm but somewhere in the middle of her speech she could not look at him anymore. She hung her head down and started looking at the ground with one of her hands at her waist, and showing that she was clearly tired, emotionally tired. During all her speech he kept staring at her, in the same position without moving a muscle. He observed her way and some emotions 'Emotions... I can see some in her now. It must be because of the blood.' Also he had already seen her emotions before. He had learned how to read them. He could even sense her around. Not as good as the others but he had somehow broken a piece of the barrier around her.

"Human" he started "You are not a prisoner here. You have my permission – she narrowed her eyes but did not look at him – to go wherever you want around my castle. However, you will not leave. – He was firm at saying it – As I can remember I had only brought you here because of the visions. Until I figured it out, you stay."

"Why?"

"Because – he paused – I said so"

"But those visions... can't you see it? – she sighed in defeat when she saw in his eyes a slight shade of red – whatever... can I at least have a bedroom?"

Now he was getting pissed 'Is this human disgusted by staying at my chambers? Or is it because of my presence? Why do I care anyway...' he narrowed his eyes "No"

"Am I going to stay in your room?"

"Is that a problem human?" his voice was harsh and really cold by then.

"Where are you going to sleep then?"

He was losing his patience completely by then "Human" he growled low "You will stay in my chambers and when this Sesshoumaru need his rest, he will do so, in his bed"

She massaged the back of her neck and said calmly "Fine. I am not the one who hates humans anyway and..." she stopped talking when she saw him heading to a door and not looking or listening to her anymore "Whatever..." she whispered and was about to leave the room when she heard a little girl voice.

"Woahhhh... You're so different and pretty." Kaoru smiled at the cute little girl comment. "Rin's name's Rin. What's pretty lady's name?"

Kaoru could not help but give a truthful broad smile directed to that little girl. She was so cute with that way of talking and the way she was gesturing. However, what was she doing there? Who was she? Why was she with that cold arrogant 'handsome' dog? She had to know.

"Hello there princess – the little girl giggled – I'm Kaoru" she kneeled down so she could face Rin and then wiped some dirty away from her face with her fingers. Rin smiled at her and out of nothing gave her a long hug; Kaoru was got by surprised but returned the hug. After a while the little girl broke the hug smiling.

"Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin that you're going to play with Rin. Please, would you play with Rin?" She pleaded with big opened brown eyes staring at Kaoru.

"Oh... he said that..." her voice trailed off as she saw him standing at the same door he had left a minute ago, with what it seemed to be a smirk on his face. 'No, it can't be... it's just my imagination... he's toying me... that's no doubt about it' she was pondering about what she should do 'Well, he would not let me go and it seems he will not kill me yet... I have no place to go... – she mentally sighed – but I'll make sure to piss him off sometimes... maybe then he kill me or maybe he... will let me go... I can't be around him...no... I ...' she shook her head remembering the question the little girl has made her. But before looking back at Rin she narrowed her eyes at the Taiyoukai who did not move from where he stood. There was nothing on him, just that stoic mask over his face.

"Princess, of course we will play." She gave Rin a little touch in the tip of her nose with her index finger making the little girl laugh and then she smiled. But before she could say anything else, Sesshoumaru cut her off.

"Rin" the cold voice reached their ears.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama" And she ran to hold his leg "Rin's so, so, so happy. Kaoru nee-chan will play with Rin" she talked letting go of his leg and giving him a big broad smile.

"Rin, you shall sleep now" Rin's face saddened a bit. He didn't like that look on her face so he quickly added "Tomorrow you'll play" Her toothy smile came back to life and she hugged his leg once more, receiving a pat in her head. Then, she let go and looked at Kaoru.

Kaoru was shocked at the scene performed in front of her. She hadn't seen any changes on his cold appearance, however something inside his eyes showed more than she had ever seen in his actions. 'He cares for her, I can't believe it... even though he does not show...' her eyes softened and he noticed that.

But it did not bother him; actually he was kind of 'happy? What am I thinking?' Rin ran toward Kaoru and gave her a hug.

"Good night Kaoru nee-chan".

"Good night princess"

Rin giggled and left the room, leaving behind Kaoru and the great Taiyoukai staring at each other. He had approached her and they were standing a few feet from each other. She arched an eyebrow at him and gave him an evil short grin.

"So! Using a child to make things easier? I thought a youkai like yourself did not need to make use of such tricks..."

"Human" he cut her off "This Sesshoumaru does not make use of tricks"

"I see... so why?" he didn't answer but stared inside her eyes, cold golden narrowed eyes making her feel uncomfortable. 'Damn it, those eyes... damn visions...' she was thinking about the first vision and butterflies were flying on her stomach. She was falling for him because of a dream? A vision? No, it could not happen. 'Ha! I know... how to...'

"No answer huh?" she was mocking him by them "But I know why... You love me!" she stated. He did not believe at what she was saying. He was surprised but did not show it.

"Woman" he stated coldly "Have you lost the few good sense you had left?" he knew she was mocking him by the way she stated it.

"Don't deny it. It's gonna be worse." She was serious when she said it and then, she tilted her chin smiling and started to sing, in a childish way.

"You love me / you wanna kiss me"

He narrowed his eyes... That seemed to encouraging her.

"You want me / you wanna hold me"

He growled and she stepped toward him? 'she must have lost her mind' he thought getting angrier and angrier by her antics... his eyes getting flashes of red and his claw clenching by his side. Maybe he should do that... 'What? I should kill her...' Then, as an insight, it dawned on him 'She's trying to get me mad on purpose but the question is why? Death or freedom; she won't get either of them'

"You wanna kiss me" she kept singing and was slowly stepping toward him every time she saw his anger growing. 'Death or freedom... free my heart' her thoughts were begging for freedom.

"Human, I know what you're trying to do"

"You are in love with me" she continued singing.

"You're not going to achieve your goal" he calmed himself as he stated that. She noticed that he was not getting angry anymore. He had, once more, denied setting her free from everything; she stopped singing and looked up at him.

"Do you have pleasure in torturing me?" a low and sad voice reached his ears as his heart squeezed a bit, giving him a strange feeling. He looked down to meet her gaze.

She let a short defeated laugh got out of her lips as she hung her head down "Forget it. Just try to figure these visions out as soon as possible" she started to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"Who do you think you are to order me around human?" his cold eyes burned holes in her face, her soul.

She snorted shaking her head slightly "Typical..." she whispered "Can't you see? I am not ordering you, I am begging you" she jerked away from his grasp and he let her. She went back to his chambers since he did not give her a room. In her way to his chambers she thought about the little girl, the way he cared for her. 'He might get some respect for that... He's better than many human fathers' she inwardly smiled but her mind went back to what she had asked him earlier 'torture... he's torturing my heart and my soul... I see it now'.

Sesshoumaru stood there, thinking about her words 'Why?' He didn't recognize himself anymore. That human disturbed him. She did not fear him or death itself. He indeed respected her for that. But sometimes it seemed as she wished for it. She faced him, without powers. Powers? She had powers but she didn't know about them. And that power is protecting her from something, that's why he could not feel her scent. Her scent... He could clearly smell it. It was so... sweet. 'What? Human scent...impossible' he thought disgusted by his trail of thoughts. However, it can't be denied. Her scent was better than any human he had crossed path with. She was different. Her blood did not stink... it tasted well... it was enticing. He had tasted her before. 'I cannot think about it anymore. I need to concentrate on those visions and I hate to admit but... as soon as possible'. He went back to his study room where he spent most of his night, studying and thinking.

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 5  
**

-----------------------------------------------------

* * *

A.N.: Well, I hope you like it! I want to tell you guys that this story will take more time to be updated than my other because I'm not sure of what to do with the plot after a few chapters! Sp, please bear with me. And please review, I would really appreciate it!

Review!

Love you all!

Ja ne!

b Insane /b


End file.
